Falling in love
by Jaizmar
Summary: Iniciar en un lugar nuevo nunca es fácil, pero no se puede saber que tan malo será si no lo intentas, y talvez no todo resulte tan atemorisante. Ademas, puede que encuentres algo mucho más allá de lo que esperabas.
1. Chapter 1

_Primer día._

La azotea de ese lugar le brindaba una tranquilidad increible a su cuerpo, se sintió libre en ese momento con la brisa del atardecer golpeando su rostro.

Llegar a una nueva preparatoria no es fácil y más por su forma de ser, pero al final se vio a si misma escapando de todo a esa azotea.

Su llegada al salón de clases fue la de la clásica chica nueva intimidada y todos los ojos del salón clavados en ella.

– Excepto uno. Gracias al cielo.– susurro para si misma.

Era cierto, todos habían volteado a taladrarla con sus orbes, excepto una persona, de la cual ni recordaba su nombre pero que al parecer estaba más entretenido en ver por la ventana que en ella, lo cual era un alivio.

Pronto comenzarón a hablar de ella y a criticar su aspecto, y mientras más esperaba, más parecía que el profesor no se dignaría a aparecer pronto. En un punto ya no pudo soportar las miradas en ella y termino huyendo a la azotea y...

– Hmp.–

– ¡Ah!– estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien había llegado–. Lo siento, no... T-Te escuche llegar.

– Hmp, ¿por qué te disculpas? Llegaste primero.– su mirada era tan fria como su tono de voz y a ella la tenía espantada por decir lo menos.

– C-Cierto, p-pero no tienes que irte.– al parecer quería estar solo y ella estaba de más–. Y-yo, ya debo irme.

– Esto es tuyo.–

– ¿Ah?–

¡Su telefono! Era cierto, lo había olvidado. Y ahora que lo veía mejor, era el mismo chico que la había ignorado en la mañana.

– G-gracias. Mmm... ¿Sasuke-san?— si no mal recordaba, ese era su nombre.

–Hmp.–

Al menos algo había salido bien en su primer día.

. . . . . . .

Este Microrelato fue escrito para el concurso _"Falling in love" [SasuHina FC]_ del foro **_Naruto Couples._**

No suelo escribir de esta pareja y más con una mínima extensión de palabras, pero espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nunca es bueno estar solo._

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado ese momento, porque ese primer encuentro había sido suficiente para reparar en la presencia del otro. Ya que sin darse cuenta, estudiaban esos pequeños detalles que llamaban su atención.

No se hablaban después de aquello. ¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? Realmente no se conocían y solo porque sí no se atreverían a dar ese primer paso. Se negaban a hacerlo; y para ellos todo funcionaba bien como estaba. Ella era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a entablar una conversación y él demasiado orgulloso y distante.

Le gustaba caminar por los poco transitados pasillos cuando sonaba la campana que indicaba el receso, no era alguien que disfrutará de las grandes cantidades de gente a su alrededor y mucho menos de la sensación de ser observada. Así que sin importar por qué, sus pies siempre la dirigían a la azotea.

La brisa golpeando suavemente su rostro traía a su mente el recuerdo de aquel día, en el que lo había conocido.

No esperaba encontrar a alguien en ese lugar, ya que nadie solía frecuentarlo. Pero al ver en el borde del muro que separaba la azotea de una gran caída, al dueño de aquellos ojos tan oscuros como la oscuridad misma se sorprendió.

Al parecer él no reparo en su presencia, pero ella si reparo en él. ¿Y cómo no? Si acostumbraba a estar sola en aquel lugar, además de que se sentía incomoda en esa situación de silencio absoluto. Era como si ella fuera la intrusa y no sabía que hacer exactamente en ese momento.

Se iba a dar vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado pero él inmediatamente había volteado a ver en su dirección. Así que si había reparado en su presencia. Y ella quedo en una especie de stop al lado de la puerta.

Él no decía nada, sola la veía. Y ahora que se daba la oportunidad de apreciarlo mejor. Se daba cuenta de que lo que había visto antes no era una ilusión. Sus ojos, ella conocía esa expresión.

– Soledad– pensó. Porque ella también los había tenido. Antes lo había visto pero no había reparado en ello, y ahora sí. Y lo recordó.

Él siempre estaba solo. Alejaba a las personas de él y se encerraba en sí mismo. No pudo evitar compararse a sí misma con él, y en el hecho de que ella misma se había visto en esa situación.

– Sabes, nunca es bueno estar solo.– le dedico una suave sonrisa con esas palabras para retirarse finalmente de allí y dejarlo pensar en sus palabras.

No era hipócrita. Ella parecía ser solitaria, pero tenía amigas. Solo que a veces necesita un respiro de ellas y pasar tiempo contigo misma. Sabía que estar sola nunca era bueno, sabía lo que se sentía y no quería que él lo sintiera.

Sasuke solo la pudo observar irse cuando una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esa chica era diferente y parecía ver en él lo que los demás no.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Continuación de la primera parte del concurso _Falling in love, del foro **Naruto Couples.**_La extensión de plabras es mas larga y solo falta el desenlace.

¿Reviews?


End file.
